


【德哈-授权翻译】服侍结束

by Fayywoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Confusion, Embarrassment, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-Hogwarts, Rentboy Draco Malfoy, Rentboys, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, kind of a rentboy but not really, mentions of past harry potter with others, 哈利有过别人, 总的来说就是哈利叫了一个神似德拉科的鸭结果真德拉科先来了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayywoo/pseuds/Fayywoo
Summary: “双子服侍”这个新兴企业，仅在掷一枚硬币的功夫，就能为你提供长得像某个人的男性替身玩伴！查理为哈利点了一个长得像德拉科·马尔福的玩伴作为哈利的生日礼物。而当两个坏笑着的金发男子出现在哈利的办公室时，事情的走向有点不对劲了。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. 生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Services Rendered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722276) by [Dracos_tealsuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_tealsuit/pseuds/Dracos_tealsuit). 



> 虽然哈利没有真的和🦆做什么，但是如果不能接受叫鸭子这件事，就请还是不要看下去了。
> 
> 未成年的话也请不要看！只有lsp留下来就好。
> 
> 感谢原作者Dracos_tealsuit写出这么好看的文，好久没读过这种喜感的误会了。
> 
> 如果喜欢的话就请点赞、订阅、评论这个作品呀，有人评论我就可开心了。
> 
> 希望你们阅读愉快。

**2003年7月31日 - 哈利波特的第23个生日**

生日派对已经进行几个小时了。感觉整个巫师界都挤在了破釜酒吧。罗恩和赫敏刚刚离开，而哈利正看着纳威和汉娜游刃有余地打理着酒吧。自汉娜的父亲汤姆将这里作为结婚礼物赠予他们起，这俩人就把这酒吧打点得蒸蒸日上。

西莫悄悄靠近哈利，瘫在了他身上然后又站直了。“所有人都去后室跳舞了。”他靠着哈利扭动着自己的身体，断句也跟随着扭动的节奏。看他那媚眼，西莫应该以为自己的动作很性感。其实真的和蠕虫没什么两样。

哈利咧嘴低头看着他：“你喝了多少？”

“这话都问得出口，你喝得还不够！”西莫抓着他的手腕，把他往后室拖。

汉娜寻求了潘西·帕金森和布雷斯·扎比尼的指点，把后室从一个储藏空间转化成了一个灯光昏暗的舞池。后室里还有独立的吧台，由正主修艺术专业的迪安·托马斯每周花三个晚上来管理。

西莫看到迪安后，立刻抛弃了哈利去专注于他最爱的目标。哈利观察了他们一会儿，他希望今晚能让迪安终于明白西莫是认真想跟他回家的。他看向吧台，并看到了一张熟悉的面孔。他穿过后室比肩叠踵扭动的身躯来到了查理·韦斯莱身边。

哈利拒绝了查理递来的酒，又给他看了看自己手里的瓶子。查理怀疑地问：“这是水吧？”

哈利将食指竖在自己坏笑的唇前回答道：“别告诉别人。你知道这些狐朋狗友的，要是让他们来决定我喝多少，我会醉得不省人事的。”

查理送了耸肩，然后把火焰威士忌放回了吧台。“滴酒未沾？”

“沾了，只是微醺。”

“是因为纽约的事吗？”

哈利靠着吧台，朝查理挪近了些。“是的。这些朋友都太不称职了。”

两年前，半个傲罗部门和一堆韦斯莱一起跨过大洋给哈利过了他21岁生日。尽管哈利从1998年就开始喝酒了，但来到美国过所谓的“成人”生日可是意味着通宵都有免费酒水，于是第二天他便在猛灌魔药、宿醉不醒的痛苦中度过了。

“也不是完全没有好事发生。”查理回答道，他的眼神从哈利贴身的黑T恤缓缓流连到了髋上松垮的牛仔裤。

哈利感觉温热在体内蔓延，记忆中查理低沉的嗓音和粗暴有力的双手让他脏腑翻腾起情欲。在纽约的时候，所有人都跑出去观光，丢下哈利让他自己在宿醉中养精蓄锐。所有人除了查理。

“比起宿醉，我远远更想重温那次旅行的好事部分，”哈利回答说，他想起了查理强壮的手臂将他压在床上的感觉有多美妙，“可惜啊，你带了个约会对象来我的生日派对。”

查理轻笑，低沉的声音自他胸腔传出。“他不是约会对象，是男朋友。”

“嗯嗯，我听说他几个月后就要搬去罗马尼亚了。”俩人都朝舞池看去，欣赏着正在和芙蓉跳舞的这位查理的男朋友——达瑞斯。

“你们认真谈恋爱之前应该通知我一声的，”哈利说道，“我就能抓住机会再和你春宵一夜了。”其实只要查理陷入爱河了，哈利就不会那么做的。哈利已经很久没有多少底线了，但他永远也不会插足两个相爱的人。

哈利比大多数人都更懂爱的力量。

“不过我确实为我的离开做出了补偿，给你准备了个礼物。听说过双子服侍吗？”

哈利一只手揉了揉脸后才回答道：“嗯。赫敏一直想让他们关门。她觉得这生意不道德。”

“那你觉得呢？”

“你知道我的。只要是互相同意的成年人，我不觉得有什么不道德。双子的业务挺棒的。他们又不是用复方汤剂。”他耸耸肩，又从水瓶里喝了一大口，“以我的理解，他们只是雇那些和别人长得像的人，然后再给他们施一些必要的易容咒。”

“你这么想，我很欣慰。”查理将一个银色的西可放入哈利的掌心。

这枚还保持着体温的金属让哈利感到一阵兴奋。查理是他打过最好的几炮之一，但双子服侍说不定真的会爽到能弥补这个损失。哈利微笑着抬头看查理：“怎么用？”

“给硬币施咒‘Par’，你的那位就会在一小时内抵达。” 

“我怎么选叫谁？”

“我已经帮你选好了。”

尽管一整晚补充了大量水分，哈利还是变得口干舌燥。他一只手插进头发里，本来就乱糟糟的发结更加凌乱了。他透过遮住左眼的松散的发丝向上看着查理。

“你选了谁？”哈利问，尽管他觉得自己已经知道答案了。 

查理转了转眼珠，然后靠近哈利说：“你还记得你在我腿上的时候说什么了吗？”

“我求你把我绑在床头板上然后使劲操我。”哈利舔了舔唇，努力控制自己尊重查理的恋情，控制住不要当即在人潮拥挤的破釜酒吧后室跪下。

查理忍住了一声呻吟。“在那之前，”他低沉沙哑地说，“我问了你，在我抓到你在我房间打飞机的时候，你在幻想什么。”

哈利低头看着手中闪亮的硬币，握住了拳头。“我说我在想马尔福，我说我想让他用他的鸡巴把我的喉咙捅肿。”

“我给不了你真人，这得等你准备好了之后自己来。但这个人专门只做德拉科·马尔福的替身，而且我听说他干得非常好。是一个很可靠的人推荐给我的。”

“怎么激活来着？”哈利问。

~~~

接下来的一周哈利都在忙工作。晚上，一个人在床上的时候，他会想起查理的礼物，但他决定不在家激活那个硬币。格里莫12号还是不可标绘的，他觉得处理这个问题可能会影响服侍体验。

更何况，他关于德拉科的大部分幻想都是在工作场所，在魔法部。哈利和罗恩公用办公室，他俩自加入傲罗起就一直是搭档。马尔福在法律部门，但他没有办公室，就和一堆新律师们在一个隔间工作。

哈利在星期三的时候考虑了一下让替身玩伴在真马尔福的办公桌上操自己。但他很快就打消了这个念头，因为这样太容易被马尔福发现了，那之后哈利就得进圣芒戈了。

使用硬币的完美机会在周五降临了。

哈利和罗恩在周四工作到了很晚，他们解决了一个巫师把迷情剂当作香薰疗法卖给麻瓜的案子。那家伙赚了贼大一笔钱，现在基本都没收到法律部门了。于是罗恩在周五请了假，和赫敏提前开始了周末。这也就意味着哈利是一个人在办公室里。

他这天到得晚，把案子其他的报告写了，又清理了桌子。吃了个有些迟的午餐后，他洗了个澡，换上了他最喜欢的牛仔裤（又紧又凸显优点）和胸前有金色飞贼图案的黑T恤。

此刻他正坐在椅子上，敲着桌上那枚查理给的硬币。哈利敢肯定所有人都回家了，现在可是周五的六点以后了。他还检查了两遍这层楼，所以他知道自己可以为所欲为了。他将硬币弹下了自己的大拇指，看着它旋转，然后施了咒语。

二十分钟后，敲门声响起了。哈利从桌子旁跳了起来，但没向前走。查理不是说要一个小时吗？他可不希望有别人来，他不想被打扰。

敲门声又响了，然后是：“波特！开门。我可不会在这里站一整晚。”

 _神仙啊真的可以_ 。这个人肯定用魔法改变了声音。他那清晰的高级拖长音完美复刻了马尔福的声音。哈利绕过桌子，走过那短短的距离，打开了门。

这个替身完美。身高是对的，刚好比哈利高了几厘米。他白金色的头发优雅地落在肩上，一半扎起以便不遮住脸。他扬着眉并紧紧撇着嘴，双臂抱着一个文件而且——梅林啊——哈利能从蓝绿色的纽扣衬衫的袖口下看到他复刻了马尔福那些文身。

“波特，”替身说道，“关于周一听证会你们的一个证人，我有个问题。别直勾勾盯着了，让我进去。”

“操。”哈利咧嘴笑了，“这个双子啥的真的名副其实。”


	2. 付钱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 场面马上就要变得非常尴尬了……
> 
> 哈哈哈我怎么这么幸灾乐祸呢。
> 
> 欢迎来给我kudos和评论！最喜欢看评论啦❤️

德拉科下了电梯，朝波特的办公室走去。他痛恨自己不得不找波特帮忙，但他别无选择。他的证人陈述的记录让人不知所云。等他把这事解决了，就能下班走人，和朋友们去潘西挑的不知道哪个麻瓜酒吧喝着酒享受周末了。

德拉科敲了敲门在门口等着。无事发生。德拉科哼了一声。他知道波特还在。这傻逼离开的时候必须得经过他的隔间，德拉科从来不会错过他离开的身影。因为，尽管每次对话波特都能惹怒他，这个男人穿着傲罗制服的样子还是很可以的。

德拉科又敲了敲门，说道：“波特！开门。我可不会在这里站一整晚”

门开了，但波特没有穿制服长袍。德拉科的目光落在了紧紧包裹着他健壮肩膀的T恤上，还有深色牛仔裤。他看上去几乎像是要去约。德拉科摇了摇头，想把工作期间 _不_ 应该有的想法甩出去。

“波特，”德拉科说着，他注意到了对方盯着自己手腕的眼神，“关于周一听证会你们的一个证人，我有个问题。别直勾勾盯着了，让我进去。”

“操。”哈利咧嘴笑了，“这个双子啥的真的名副其实。”

这个冲着自己露出的笑容让德拉科不知所措，他向后退了一步，但在波特做手势让他进门的时候犹豫了。门刚一关上，波特就施了锁门咒和闭耳塞听咒。

德拉科一气呵成丢下文件并抽出魔杖：“你他妈的在干嘛？”

波特阔步向前，他的笑容变得野性。德拉科不想真的对黄金男孩施咒，于是被步步逼退，直到自己背靠着墙。波特抓住德拉科的衬衫将他一把拉过，淫荡的一吻，吻得德拉科靠着他浑身发软。

他惊慌的脑子里警钟鸣个不停。“这种事我们不是该谈一谈吗？”这个想法贯彻全程，但波特火热的体温把他的思考能力吞没了。德拉科的身体对于亲热时淫秽的摩擦太过熟悉，而波特也毫不吝啬。他发现自己的手不自觉地做出了回应，指尖正从波特的T恤两边往上摩挲，指腹感受到了火热的皮肤。

波特在亲吻中呻吟出声，德拉科的手探索着他坚挺的胸膛，他的身体软得像化开了一般。“对。操。”波特说，“我不知道他付了你多少钱，但花的每一加隆都物超所值。”

德拉科停下来了。“付钱？”他茫然地问道，波特轻声笑了。

“啊对，”波特说，“你不想出戏。”

德拉科刚想问他这话他妈的是什么意思，波特就把腿插进了德拉科两腿间，将他的大腿向两边顶着分开。感受到波特粗大的阴茎顶着自己的勃起时，德拉科决定无视他的疯言疯语。毕竟波特一直都奇奇怪怪的，德拉科不打算因此放弃这一炮的机会。 

唯有情欲能激起这般决心，德拉科抓住波特将两人位置对调，波特成了背靠着墙的那个。他扯下波特的衣服扔在地上，然后跪了下去。德拉科前倾身体，用牙齿扯开了波特裤子前扣，双手一面紧揉着波特的屁股。 

波特在他上方把自己的头“咚”的一声撞在了墙上。“梅林啊，你太他妈性感了。我朝思暮想这一刻好几年了。”他一只手伸过去将手指插入德拉科的发间。

“滚开，”德拉科挣脱开来说，“我没说你配，就不许碰我头发。”德拉科能看到面前波特浅灰的内裤上出现了湿点，他的话让波特的阴茎流出了前液。“哦，你喜欢这样？”

一声敲门声让他俩都一激灵。波特将食指放在唇前，示意德拉科安静，两人都聆听着。

“波特？”

德拉科听到门外传来自己的声音。 _什么鸡巴玩意儿_ ？

“我是德拉科。我有话跟你说。”那个声音说道。

波特在他上方深深叹了口气。“难以置信。”他一边扣好裤子一边说道

德拉科站起来，扬起眉毛看着波特：“那是谁？”

波特轻声苦笑：“是真的马尔福。他来得太不巧了。等我一会儿，好吗？我会让他离开的。”

德拉科困惑不已，都不知如何辩解，于是他走到一旁，让波特去开了门。


	3. 省省吧波特

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道为什么，我每次翻译少儿不宜的片段都觉得很好笑。
> 
> 希望你们食用愉快，看完给我评论呀！

哈利打开门，不出所料面前正是那个人。

 _几乎是了_ 。

哈利面前站着一个高高的、时髦的、金发的、长着马尔福脸的男子。

只是，他的坏笑稍微有点太友好了。他的眼睛是浅灰色的，但少了点哈利平时总能看到的深邃。他的发色是金色的，浅金色，但不像德拉科的头发平时看上去那么白。他的身体纤长紧实，右肩靠着门框，那放松的姿态是哈利从未见过的。

“你好哇。”金发男说道。

哈利眨了眨眼，偏了偏头。“呃——”他的心跳停跳了一拍，然后开始双倍速跳动。

金发男前倾身子，指节划过哈利赤裸的胸膛：“你不等我来就先开始了吗？”

哈利的脑子逐渐开始跟上了身体的恐慌反应，他偷偷看了一眼身旁的男人。站在自己身旁的马尔福，那个被哈利按在墙上带着压抑已久的热烈和绝望亲吻的马尔福。那个知道得太多了的马尔福。那个他 _以为_ 是替身的马尔福。

回应他目光的是深灰的眼睛和他太过熟悉的马尔福式坏笑。

 _操操操_ 。哈利一面想，一面心沉到了地板，感觉所有的空气都被抽走了。

德拉科向前一步，和哈利来了个亲密接触，好让走廊的男子看见自己。

“噢哇，”金发男睁圆了眼睛，“我没想到是这种情况。”他缓缓观察着马尔福，然后舔舔唇说道：“我的意思是我当然不会介意。”

德拉科还在盯着哈利，正如自他们十一岁以来他就一直盯着他的样子。听到那句话，他的眼里露出一丝笑意，但还是一声不吭。

哈利重重吞了口口水湿润自己干涩的喉咙，他绝望地想要说点什么—— _随便什么_ 都行。

对哈利此刻所经历的 _他妈的彻头彻尾的崩溃_ 情绪一无所知的金发男又问了德拉科一个问题：“你愿意事后让我问你些问题吗？我真的很想完善一些细节。”

德拉科的目光从哈利身上移开了，他说：“你在哪个公司工作？”

“波特先生没告诉你吗？我在双子工作。”

_我的天啊我的天啊我的天啊。_

“马尔福，”哈利沙哑地说道。他还是无法正常呼吸，而且已经开始有点头晕了，“我没有——这是别人送的——”

德拉科打断了他：“省省吧波特。”他伸手把哈利的手从门把手上拿开，然后对门口的金发男说：“你是为布雷斯工作？”

男子来回看着他俩，似乎终于意识到了屋子里的紧张气氛。他小心地看着德拉科，然后点点头说：“是的。”

“告诉他我在这里，告诉他我说他应该付给你服侍结束的薪水。”他把门甩上并用无魔杖魔法锁上了。

哈利振作起精神，提醒自己完全不用担心。如果非要打架，他打得过马尔福。只要他能想起如何呼吸，就万事大吉了。

德拉科缓缓转身面对着他，但他看上去并不生气。其实哈利能看到他嘴角逐渐浮现的微笑。“波特，你有什么需要辩解的吗？”

“那是个礼物。”哈利迅速说道，希望能缓解事态。

德拉科扬起眉毛，向后倾靠在刚关上的门上。

“生日礼物，”哈利继续吞吞吐吐地说，“查理·韦斯莱准备的，他告诉了我怎么激活。”

“原来如此，”德拉科缓缓打量着哈利，眼神在他迅速起伏的脉搏处停留，还有他裸露的胸脯和牛仔裤下摆。“所以你不知道来的会是我的替身？这就是我一走进来你就扑向我的原因吗？”

哈利感到胸膛一阵炙热迅速蔓延上脖子。“我——不是。我是——我知道。”

“你更想要那个替身吗？所以才没有像个正常人一样邀请我出去吃晚餐？”

“等等。什么？”

德拉科表情不为所动。

“不，”哈利说，“我没有更想要他。”

“你知道我会永远拿这件事嘲笑你的吧？”德拉科直起身，阔步走向他。

哈利仔细看着他，想着德拉科回应自己的方式。想到他是如何热烈地回吻，如何跪下去，如何用牙齿撕扯哈利的衣服。

_梅林，他也想要吗？_

他的注意力唰地回到了办公室。他的心跳还是好似雷鸣，但他已经可以呼吸了。“你愿意跟我共进晚餐吗？”他问，德拉科的手指紧抓着他的髋，将他推在墙上。

“操你的，波特。”德拉科说，他猛烈地喘息地亲吻着哈利。他的手抚摸着每一寸能够触碰到的哈利的裸露肌肤。

“那就是答应了？”哈利在亲吻空隙间喘息着问，他抓着德拉科的领子，咬着他的下唇让他无法退后。

德拉科扭了扭胯，他的勃起紧压着哈利的。两人都呻吟了，德拉科回答道：“你本来打算让那个替身在这里操你吗？”

“是，”哈利在喘息中说道。

德拉科低吟着回应，他轻咬哈利的脖颈，然后又在锁骨重重咬了一口。哈利热切地迎合着这尖锐的痛苦与愉悦带来的快感。

“操，求你了。”哈利说，接着惊异于这话竟然出自自己之口。

他能感觉到德拉科的微笑。“你求我真动听。”他优雅的嗓音低沉又热烈，听上去就像性本身。

“求你了。”哈利再次说道，声音嘶哑。

“我要在那张桌上操你。”

哈利在情欲和喘息混杂的氛围中勉强说出了一个字：“嗯？”

德拉科将他拽到桌旁，过程中脱下了两人的衣物。哈利内心很感激，因为以他现在混乱的头脑，不可能应付得来德拉科衬衣上的一排纽扣。

德拉科裸露上身后，哈利的大脑完全停止运作了。他所能看到的就只有那紧实、苍白、精致的肌肉。德拉科的文身从肩膀开始一直蔓延到全身，点缀着他的双臂和胸膛，哈利怀疑他背上也有。

“集中注意，波特。”德拉科边说边掐了掐哈利的乳头。

哈利的目光迅速从文身转移到德拉科的眼睛：“你有多少个？”

“你想要我多久了？”德拉科反问。

哈利眨眨眼，感觉到自己脸颊热了起来。说实话？他不敢相信自己身上还有足够的血让他能脸红。他的阴茎硬到让他担心自己会什么也不碰就射出来。

德拉科引导他坐上桌子，并推开了桌上的文件和一个装满笔的马克杯，让哈利躺了下来。“多久了，波特？”

“这问题不太好回答。”哈利承认道，他把德拉科拉向自己，想要吻他。 

“告诉我。”德拉科说道，距离近到说话呼出的气正落在哈利的唇上。

哈利轻咬德拉科下唇，恳求道：“操我，我想要你在我身体里。”

德拉科在他的话语下颤抖了，他用自己的勃起紧压着哈利的。“回答我。”

“我——第一次有这个想法是在五年级。”

“之后呢？”德拉科嘶哑地在亲吻的空隙之间问道，哈利的身子不断向上蹭他。他挪了挪身子，把哈利的腿往前拉，自己站在了他上方。

哈利觉得坦诚也许是最好的选择：“自从你开始在这里工作，就一直想。”

德拉科赏他的微笑是值得那句实话的。哈利从未见过他此刻毫无防备的样子。“把你的腿放在我肩上，”德拉科柔声说道，引导着哈利摆好姿势，“这就对了。”

哈利给两人都施了防护咒，德拉科从指间变出了润滑剂。他掰开哈利的臀，笑容变得野性：“你真他妈性感。”

德拉科插入了右手的一根手指，一面用左手玩弄着哈利的阴茎。插进第二根手指时，他正精准地一次一次触及哈利的前列腺。

“求你了，求你了，”哈利耳语道，他把德拉科拉下来绝望地吻着，“够了，我准备好了。”

德拉科将他推回了原位：“担心你会在我进来之前射我一身？”

“是的！”

德拉科轻笑—— _这个傻屌_ ——手来到两人身体之间，哈利感觉到他阴茎的前端插入进来。

“你做得很好，简直他妈的是为我而生。”德拉科的阴茎完全进入了哈利的身体，将他撑开。他的身体结实地紧贴着哈利大腿后侧，他的肩膀稳稳地支撑在哈利的西下。

德拉科朝他倾去，用支撑在哈利膝下的力量让他的腿靠近身体，把自己的阴茎插得更加深了。他撑起身子向前，两人的嘴唇轻触，几乎像是个纯洁的吻，然后说：“想要我操你？”

哈利颤栗了。“德拉科，”他恳求道，探起身想亲吻他，想在他嘴里呻吟，“求你了，操，我想要——”

“什么？”德拉科耳语道，“你想要什么？”

哈利头脑空白地颤抖着说道：“你，我想要你。”他伸手慌乱地揉捏着德拉科的臀，让他插得更深。

德拉科的眼神清澈明亮，那迷人的深灰。“哈利，”他的声音柔和安静。然后德拉科开始 _动_ 了。哈利弓起背，随着德拉科无尽的、竭力的热烈的抽插而大声呻吟。

~~~

哈利赤身裸体瘫在沙发上，云雨后心满意足。德拉科冷眼看着他。哈利有那么一瞬间觉得他要离开了，逃离这里。但德拉科只是给两人施了个清理一新，然后让哈利挪出位置给他。

他们蜷在沙发上继续懒洋洋地接吻。

“布雷斯的生意做得不错，”德拉科轻声笑道，“那个家伙长得真的挺像我。”

“我听说他专门只给他们扮德拉科，”哈利咧嘴笑道，“你的需求量肯定很大。”

“那肯定比不上你的替身。”

哈利哼哼着，被德拉科摩挲自己脖子的优雅的手指吸引去了注意力。“我没想过这个。我的意思是，我觉得他们应该是有假扮我的人，或者说是假扮我的鸭。但我没想过那个人实际上是谁。”这个想法让他咧开嘴笑了，他问道：“你觉得会不会是我认识的人？”

“如果你认识他，你会给他什么建议吗？”

“决不。”哈利又从瓶子里喝了一口，“任何会点英雄‘哈利·波特’的人都不可能对我的那些怪癖感兴趣。”

德拉科收紧了手，然后将哈利拉进怀里带有占有欲地亲吻了一番。

“德拉科，你愿意跟我共进晚餐吗？”

“我愿意，哈利。”


End file.
